


UR:: Wednesday Underneath the Moonlight Sky

by dragdragdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken marriage, Cheating, Experimental Style, F/M, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: I was 16 when this was written and it shows.





	UR:: Wednesday Underneath the Moonlight Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I was 16 when this was written and it shows.

# Wednesday Underneath the Moonlight Sky by [visuallyincoherent](http://unknowableroom.org/profile/visuallyincoherent)

 

  
**Rating:** PG-13.  
**Created:** March 26th, 2006.  
**Updated:** March 26th, 2006.  
[Read Reviews](http://unknowableroom.org/842/1/reviews) (0)

**Disclaimer: Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros, not the owner of this fic.**

 

 

The room was hot steamed with summer’s night air breathing on us like dragon’s breath. I loosened my tie allowing it to hang limply against my exposed skin. I was shaking; my lips drawn to a slight pant.

 

_Wednesday underneath the moonlit sky Draco tangled Ron in a mess of limbs They held each other breathing We held together; our secret Ron touched Draco’s lips Smiling at him_

Drops of bourbon spilled over my glass as I lifted it to my chapped lips. My throat was burning hungrily as I swallowed the drink. I tilted the bottle filling another glass letting the table collect more of the lost bourbon. My eyes were away from Cecile's trying to ignore her loathing eyes.

 

Her cold fingers roughly grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled it towards her. She wanted my attention. She wanted to know things I -

 

_Never leave me. No, I won’t. Wednesday underneath the moonlit sky, the wind was caressing the naked skin._

 

could not confess just yet. I pretended not to feel the sting of her sharp fingernails tightening around my wrist. My gaze instead lingered on the drink I was nursing; thoughts of what I want whirled in my head. I wanted to race out of the hot apartment and hide. I wanted her to vanish from my life. I wanted my problems to disappear rather then meet her eyes.

 

“Look at me. God damn it, Ron. _Look_ up at me.”

 

And I did, of course, after a moment of hesitation.

 

_Ron looked up at the midnight sky searching. I am not like you, he breathed and Draco could not contain the laughter hidden in the corpses of time. Hell you aren’t._

And what I saw was like a vision sent from her God condemning my actions. Her grey orbs glowed from her pale drawn face hinting at a sort of madness in her. Cecile’s silky blonde hair pulled back into a loose pony tail set a halo around her head. Her face twisted into a look of disgust. My eyes squinted at the intensity of her abhorrence.

 

“Right. Looking.” I let out a huff of air. Her face faded in and out. The heat burning into my skull. I was fading... _I can hear you. The vibrations of your laughter, he said his head nestled in Draco’s chest. What the fuck are you on? No, listen. It tickles._

 

I rubbed my wrist missing the coolness of her touch, but was glad at the same time that her touch was gone. Gone like our love. She tilted her head and sighed. Her glare bore a hole through my sweaty forehead. I bit my lips as her lips started to move forming words I could barely hear. The loss of senses overwhelmed me. My ears strained to catch what she was saying, but could only make out a few at a time.

 

“...sorry doesn’t.....” My hands flew to my arms. The temperature was drastically changing from the scorching heat to an unbearable cold.

 

“..pregnant and LEAVING ME WITH...” I was trying to stay awake. My vision blurring. Her hair radiating from her head just like a halo. She was an angel telling me my sins could not be forgiven. _Draco pushed Ron over and they rolled in the soft grass. I won’t go. Don’t you go away. Ron bit his lip, No I won’t, but Cecile. And he kissed him forcefully tasting the freshness of Draco’s mouth, clean as a cat_

 

“....that man..” Her face grew more twisted. I couldn’t figure out where her face started and where it ended.

 

“....how could...” Evaporating. Evaporating. Evaporating. Everything was evaporating.

 

“....A MAN?? WHY?” Her voice was growing louder and louder beating against my skull shoving my sins into my face.

 

“I...” My fingers tightened to a fist and I swallowed hard wishing this would end, wishing it all away.

 

“..piece of...” And then noise slowly started to fade again. My vision growing worse and worse each second that passed.

 

“..fu...” And then all I could hear was the clatter of my chair falling and I could see nothing. I became nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

 

[Review this chapter!](http://unknowableroom.org/reviews_write.php?id=1794)

 

What would you like to do?  
Add this story to my favorites.  
Add visuallyincoherent to my favorites.  
Alert me when story is updated  
View this author's profile

 

  
[Privacy Policy](http://unknowableroom.org/842/privacy_policy.php), [Terms of Service](http://unknowableroom.org/p/tos). Coding created by [Cine](http://inexistent.org) and constantly hacked by **DNA** since her disappearance. HARRY POTTER © and all related are the property of J.K. Rowling and various publishers, including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Entertainment. All works (stories and art) on [unknowableroom.org](http://unknowableroom.org) are based on the original work with no copyright or trademark infringement intended. Unknowable Room is an unofficial, non-profit site not affiliated with afore mentioned entities. All works hosted on UR.org are property of their respected owner(s). No material may be reproduced from this site without expressed permission from its creator. UR.org takes no responsibility for views or opinions expressed by members. UR.org takes no responsibility for views or opinions expressed by members.


End file.
